deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Mage Wiki Mysteries
From what the fuck is a Sonic to is Jimmy Rex really a dinosaur, we answer five of your most burning questions about the wikia. GA: I'm Galactic Attorney and I'll be reading out the questions and answers. Mage: I'm Mage and I'll be giving highly logical answers that are more true than anything you'll read! A Fandom User asks: Why was Madoka Kaname a thing? Mage: Obviously it was because Madoka CHOSE to be a thing! I mean, did you see how powerful she is? Obviously she can do anything if she chooses to! Soon enough we'll all be Madoka's mindless slaves and then who knows! For all we know Madoka will win every Death Battle she's in! GA: Madoka Kaname was made as a popular choice for Death Battles by ParaGoomba or Para for short. Many people loved the series when Para introduced it and it became a thing to use Madoka Kaname in as many battles as possible. Of course in recent years this has died down due to Para leaving and the hype for anything Madoka relating dying out. A Fandom User asks: What the fuck is a Sonic!? Mage: Sonics are a deadly race of blue balls of death that move at high speeds and murder you while you're asleep. Their main targets are people with Nintendo consoles due to the intense rivalry the mad scientests Segata Sanshiro and Ninten had. If you have a Nintendo console be careful, you might be next! GA: Sonic is an anthropromorphic hedgehog, an animal that is not actually blue. Sonic was created as a mascot to appeal to the children of the time of his creation. However, due to the passing of trends SEGA created new characters such as Knuckles and Shadow to keep up with trends and make popular characters. A Fandom User asks: Is Jimmy Rex really a dinosaur? Mage: OF COURSE THEY ARE! I DISCOVERED THE FOSSILS OF A BABY JIMMY REX IN MY BACKYARD LAST WEEK! GA: Mage, those are rat bones. Mage: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhut the fuck up. GA: A dinosaur known as the Jimmy Rex does not exist. However, Jimmy was based off of the T. rex if that counts for something, in that case Jimmy Rex is technically a dinosaur. Mage: DOES THIS MEAN REX IS A DINOSAUR SINCE HE HAS REX IN HIS NAME!? GA: Rex IS a dinosaur, what is w- Mage: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--''' A Fandom User asks: Why is every comment on Jimmy Rex's page a shitpost? '''Mage: This is because our lord and saviour Jimmy Rex requires sacrifices in order to please him. We sacrifice shit posts in order to make sure he doesn't become enraged and slay us all with is terrifying strength. However, as of lately the shitposts have gotten low quality and Jimmy Rex has already released Jimmy1999 to deal with us. Of course we beat Jimmy1999 but soon enough Jimmy Rex will be released and destroy us all! GA: It's currently just a trend and it is unknown why people began to shitpost on Jimmy Rex's page. What we do know is that it has become a competition to have the 2000th comment on the page. Mage: JIMMY1999 WAS A PROPHECY THEN! THE ONE WHO POSTS THE 2000TH COMMENT BECOMES THE NEW SERVANT OF JIMMY REX AND GAINS A PORTION OF HIS POWER! I MUST GAIN THIS POWER! GA: Wait Mage no come back! A Fandom User asks: Why are all of these questions asked by A Fandom User. Mage: BECAUSE FANDOM USERS ARE WHY I LIVE! Category:Blog posts